The Meaning of Kan'althis
Why are we called the Bastion of Kan'althis? This is a question I have been asked on multiple occasions and so I think it is time to put it down in the writings of the archives so future seekers of knowledge will know the details. To answer this question, it is important that we understand who Jedi Master Kan'althis was. There is much that is unknown about the name Kan'althis. The official record of the Jedi has, inexplicably, been erased in several key areas, whether by accident or design is unknown as the changes occurred nearly a thousand years ago. What is known, follows in the accounts not found within the temple, but held in private libraries or passed down verbally through the years. As a Historian of the Order, I have attempted to verify factual aspects of these stories and to provide supporting documentation for them whenever possible. When it ventures into the realm of supposition, I will let you know such. From official Council Records: * Roughly 1100 years ago, the Tayen Praxeum (Jedi Training Academy) was formed on the planet Teya IV. This was one of a trend of several praxeums, founded by Jedi, to teach the ways of the Force away from the watchful eyes of the Jedi Temple. From the private records of Jedi Knight Willm Lywin: * Correspondance showing communication between Lywin, who was a founding father of the Tayen Praxeum, and a Jedi Master Kan'althis (The official Council records have no record of this Jedi) discussing the formation of his own praxeum on the planet Tattooine and the reasoning for such. It appears that Master Kan'althis was unhappy with the way that the Jedi were taking a very strict interpretation of the Jedi Code, allowing no dissention from a rigid enforcement of its teachings. * In continued correspondence with Knight Lywin and it was suggested to him that he might find 'familiar opinions' in another Jedi Master, Caldo Ossus who had left the Order over differences in beliefs and was now pursuing life as a Grey Jedi in Wild Space. The Jedi Archives have record of Caldo Ossus being trained up to achieving the title of Jedi Master and then all other records past that point have been deleted. However, from a discussion with an 8th generation Jedi Knight who was trained under the line of Ossus and who was charged with keeping the record of Ossus' history, I learned that Master Ossus went to Tattooine and trained Jedi alongside Master Kan'althis. Their praxeum grew and was rumored to have turned out many Jedi Knights and then, disappeared, along with all record of its location or those who had been trained within its walls. At this point I will be taking a slight trip into supposition but it is based in reality. Roughly 105 years after the Praxeum on Tattooine was formed there are several Republic Reports of a slaughter occurring within a temple on Tattooine. This is not part of the official archive of the Order but is in fact taken from freighter and captain's logs of several Republic ships, who responded to the massacre at the time and, from anecdotal evidence passed down from father to son. Kan'althis is not named specifically and there is no mention of a praxeum being attacked but the reports all point to a temple, on Tattooine, that was attacked by an unknown number of assailants. Due to the nature of the attack and the manner of wounds, as reported by the initial arriving Captain, Jor Caldan, who was a seasoned space captain, at least one of the attackers was wielding a lightsaber. He further reported that the attacks appear to have originated from inside the praxeum. His official report was deemed classified by the Republic, but he took pains to annotate his personal record, which I was able to recover from his family, in which he noted the scene of carnage he came upon. No less than 60 bodies, varying in age from roughly 6 years old to the late 50's were discovered, some holding lightsabers, some dead in their bunks and almost all with at least one ligthsaber cut. He notes, in his log, that shortly after reporting this incident, the Jedi arrived and sealed the temple and began confiscating all documentation and records regarding the event. Captain Caldan hid some of his records and turned over what he told them was the 'complete' list of all official documents. From this point forward all records cease. The Praxeum lay, undisturbed, and lost to history for more than 1000 year until it was discovered by members of the Order Reborn who were looking for a new place to train Jedi. Upon entering the praxeum the evidence of the vicious attack was easily identified. While the place had been physically cleaned it was tainted with the Dark Side. It nearly drove one padawan insane until she was able to erect a mind shield to keep out the darkness. Through the combined efforts of many of the Orders Master Jedi the praxeum was cleansed of the dark forces and rendered safe for Jedi to return to its walls for training. The reason we call ourselves the Bastion of Kan'althis, is out of respect for the Jedi Master who died all those generations ago and to signify that we are a Bastion, a place strongly upholding particular principles and attitudes. Master Kytaro Manticore – First Pillar, Bastion Historian